Normal is Overrated
by gurlkicksboy
Summary: During the investigation of a case, Sam Winchester lusts after the pretty librarian, making a fool of himself along the way. This will only be 3-5 chapters long.
1. First Impressions

An important case had brought Sam and Dean Winchester to this small Michigan town. When I say important case I mean important in the sense that, whatever the hell was going on, needed to stop. Sam and Dean both knew that. They took their cases seriously even when they didn't involve the oncoming Apocalypse. Sam especially wanted to use this opportunity to take his mind off of the fact that his powers were getting stronger and that the world might soon be coming to an end. He needed to focus his energy elsewhere for a few days.

Well, he sure managed to focus elsewhere…. But not necessarily on the weird things that were happening in Grayden Michigan.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the car near the front entrance to the Grayden Public Library. Dean let out a sigh of frustration, following Sam inside, "I hate looking through library archives. That smell of old books creeps me out." He said in a hushed voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well we both searched online for some history about this place and found nothing. This is our only option."

"But the dust makes me sneeze." Dean insisted quite loudly.

Sam shot Dean an irritated look, "Shh! We are in a library."

They approached the front counter where an elderly woman stood checking in books. She looked at them for a moment then returned to what she was doing.

"Excuse me," Sam said politely, "Can you tell us where the newspaper archives are?"

"You need a key to get into the archive room." The woman said, not caring to look up at the guys.

Dean stepped forward before his brother could say anything and as politely as he could muster asked, "Well how do we get a key?"

"If you want to get into the archives room you have to talk to the librarian, you'll find her by the computers." the woman answered, clearly mocking the tone that Dean had used on her.

"Now was that hard?" Dean asked her before Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Dean followed complaining about the woman's attitude. As they approached the librarian's desk all they could see was a dark head of hair. The woman sitting there looked up at the brothers and smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Holy crap." Dean mumbled under his breath.

The woman was beautiful. Her big brown eyes captured both of the Winchester's attention immediately. Her smile was captivating and her beautiful face was framed by long dark brown hair. She was not the kind of woman that one expected to encounter in a small town library, especially as a librarian. She couldn't have been any older than 25.

Dean who was only moments ago annoyed with the woman at the front desk was suddenly chipper as he asked if they could be let into the archive room.

Sam though was so completely enraptured by her that he could barely say anything. He stood there for several moments with a silly smile on his face. Although she appeared to be admiring him too, he thought he must have been imagining things.

Sam was taken out of his trance when he noticed Dean was talking to him.

"Right Sam?.... Sam?"

"Oh, uh… What?" Sam asked his brother, finally drawing his attention away from the woman behind the desk.

Dean smirked at his brother's obvious attraction, "I was just telling Sophia here that we are doing research for a book. A book about small town America…"

"Oh! Yeah, right," Sam nodded and then looked back at Sophia, "And this town is just…. Really great."

"That's really cool! This town has only gotten bad attention lately. It will be really nice to have some good media attention." Sophia said, her eyes lingering over Sam for a moment before grabbing a ring of keys from a drawer. She led the way to the back of the library, walking next to Sam as Dean followed.

Sam and Sophia kept catching each other's eye as they walked. Dean all the while enjoying watching the awkward chemistry his brother and the hot librarian seemed to share.

Every item of small talk that Sam could think of didn't seem to be sufficient enough to bring up to such a beautiful woman so he opted to not say anything. As they walked, Sam could smell the clean and fruity scent radiating off of her and it as intoxicating.

"So I have to admit, I'm kind of surprised that this small town would gain such recognition," Sophia said, unlocking the door, "I mean, Grayden Michigan? It's kind of lame here."

Sam smiled, "Yeah? Well it's just that it's got…." He searched his head for something kind to say. The truth was there really wasn't much to the town and if there was, Sam hadn't been here long enough to notice.

"-Charm!" Dean interjected, trying to help is brother out. "You know, Sammy here insisted we visit good ol' Grayden Michigan. He said it was just the dandiest little town."

Sam forced a smile at his brother's overly cheesy sentiments.

Sophia looked at them both questioningly before holding the archive room door open for them to enter, "Well here you go. If it's the Grayden Daily News you want then it's over there."

Dean went in first, allowing Sam to linger outside the door with Sophia.

"Thanks." Was all Sam's nerves would allow him to get out.

"No problem," Sophia said before walking away. She turned around though, just as Sam was going into the room.

"Sam?" She called after him.

He quickly turned, loving the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth.

"If you need anything, just let me know." She insisted kindly.

Sam nodded and went back into the room. He could have sworn she winked at him, but again, he was probably imagining things.

"She so wants you." Dean laughed from behind the stacks.

"Can you not?"

"Can I not what? Tell that you two were ready to do it on the library floor?" Dean teased.

Sam tried to ignore that comment as he searched the dates on the bindings of the newspapers, trying not to take in the image that his brother had just offered.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous there, Sammy," Dean pressed on, grabbing a large book of archived papers and taking them to the table in the middle of the room, "Haven't I taught you anything about talking to women?"

Sam turned to his brother, "I know how to talk to women."

"Okay." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm asking her out." Sam said courageously. The moment the words left his mouth he was cursing himself out.

"Then do it." Dean insisted.

Much less confident then before Sam nodded, "Okay, I will." And he left the room.

Dean was suddenly wide eyed with excitement, "Oh, I have got to see this!"


	2. Catastrophe

Sam Winchester slowly walked out of the archive room and surveyed the library as he walked toward Sophia's desk in the center of the large room. There were only about 5 or 6 people sprawled throughout the area; reading, writing, or typing on laptops. Although it didn't seem like many people, to Sam it was 5 or 6 people who were about to witness him getting rejected by the incredibly attractive librarian. In fact it was something that probably happened a lot in this place.

That's when Sam realized he was just another schmuck that this beautiful woman has to deal. He was certain that random men must ask her out all the time while she's working. Deciding against the whole thing, Sam turned around, not realizing that Dean was following him.

"Is there a problem?" Dean smirked, egging his brother on.

"Uh, no," Sam hesitated, turning back around toward the desk where the librarian, Sophia was typing on a desktop computer.

He used the short distance to play over in his head what he was going to say, but nothing seemed suitable enough and that made him all the more nervous.

He kept his eyes on her though, forcing himself to continue walking. By the time he reached the desk he stood there waiting for her notice his hovering. All he could do was look at her, admiring how perfect her face was. When she didn't notice him right away he cleared his throat.

She looked at him and smiled, "Is there something you need, Sam?"

Remembering that his brother was watching him with skepticism, Sam tried to act as suave as possible. He leaned over, placing his elbow on the desk when Sophia jumped up suddenly with a small shout. In his attempt to impress the girl he knocked her full coffee mug into her lap.

"Oh! Wow, I am so sorry!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing the mug and setting it right side up.

"It's okay, accidents happen." Sophia said kindly but there was a hint of irritation in her voice.

Dean stood on the sidelines, amused by his younger brother's mishap.

Sam offered to get Sophia towels and she accepted. When he went into the bathroom to get them he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, "Nice job," he said to his reflection before going back to Sophia.

After the coffee puddle had been cleaned up, Sam had lost all confidence in this woman ever agreeing to go to dinner with him, but he couldn't give up. Dean would never let him live it down.

Sam walked back to Sophia's desk. He was just going to ask her out. So what if she said no. He needed to take the chance.

Unfortunately for Sam though, he hadn't realized that a good portion of the coffee had spilled on the floor in front of the desk too. Right before he could say anything his foot landed in the puddle, causing his feet to go out from under him and he landed hard on his back.

The first thing he heard was a bolt of laughter come from Dean, who was only a few feet away pretending to read _Cosmo Girl_ magazine.

"Are you okay?!" Sophia asked, coming around the desk.

Sam leaned up on his elbows, his face completely beat red, and looked up at Sophia, "I'm fine. I guess today just isn't my day."

"I guess so!" She laughed, helping him to his feet.

"I'm just going to go back to what I was doing…." Sam said, needing to get out of her sight quickly.

"Okay, well, like I said, if you need anything-"

"Thanks, I'm good."

Exhausted from embarrassment, Sam walked back to the archives, refusing to even look at Dean as he passed by him.

Dean followed behind and although he felt kind of bad that his brother had just failed so miserably, he was unable to take the amused smile off of his face.

Sam sat back down in front of the large book on the table and began flipping through it, "You say one word-"

"Hey, I'm just here to work." Dean said innocently.

The brother's worked in near silence for the rest of day, only speaking when they found an article that might be helpful to them. After a few hours they had decided it was time to go back to the hotel and try to piece their information together.

Sam was dreading leaving the archives and having to face Sophia after making himself look like such a fool in front of her.

Recognizing that Sam was nervous about going back out there, he patted his brother on the back, "Don't worry Sammy, I'm sure she's forgotten all about the fact that you spilled hot coffee on her and then fell flat on your ass."

Sam shot Dean a scrutinizing look, "You're loving this aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

As they walked out of the room and into the main area of the library, Sam didn't see Sophia at her desk. Relieved at the thought that she might have already left, Sam quickly walked toward the door, leaving his brother a ways behind him.

"Sam?" Sophia called out as she came out of a small conference room.

Sam looked over his shoulder, shocked to hear her voice. But, because only moments ago he was in such a hurry to leave, his feet didn't stop moving. He walked right in the door as Sophia looked on. Although he caught himself before he fell to the ground he still felt like an idiot.

"Nice!" Dean mumbled as he passed by Sam and walked outside.

Sophia giggled to herself before telling him and his brother to have a nice day.

The brothers walked out of the building where Dean asked, "Should I bring the car to you? Or can you make it all that way without hurting yourself or something else?"

"I hate you."

Dean blew off the comment by saying, "Oh, little brother, you know I love ya." When Sam didn't make any sort of reply Dean turned around to his brother heading back into the library.

Sam made the decision to go back inside on a whim. He realized as he walked up to Sophia that he was only in town for a few days and he deserved to have a good time every once in awhile. After they had dinner they would say their goodbyes and that would be it. He tried not think of the negative aspect of this theory and instead spun it into something positive.

"Excuse me, Sophia." Sam said, coming up behind her as she chatted with the woman at the front desk.

She turned, shocked to see him still at the library, "Sam, you're still here?"

"I've been trying to figure out the best way to ask you out to dinner all day and I ended up just psyching myself out which is what caused all the chaos-"

"-I'd love to have dinner with you, Sam." She interrupted.

Sam paused his flow of words and looked at her with a stunned look on his face, "Really?"

Sophia grabbed a note card and pen from the desk and wrote down her address and number. She handed it to Sam, "Pick me up at seven."

Dean rose from the bench outside the library door when he saw Sam, with a silly grin on his face, come back outside.

"Well?" Dean asked,

Sam held up the card, flashing the address and number triumphantly as he passed by his brother, "And you said I couldn't do it!"

"Oh, I knew you could do it, little brother. I just needed you to see you could do it."

They both got inside the car and Dean turned the engine on.

"You enjoyed watching me make an ass of myself though." Sam said, knowing that it was the truth.

"Well yeah," Dean laughed, "But I knew you wouldn't let a few mishaps get in your way. You're a Winchester."


	3. The Nerve

Stepping out of the shower, Sam reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at himself for a moment. He felt nervous to see Sophia again, especially after the embarrassing events earlier.

"Maybe I should cancel." Sam thought, realizing that in a few days he would leave and probably never see her again anyway, so what was the point?

Pushing his nerves out of the way for a moment he began to rationalize. He finally realized that it's not often he gets to take time out of all the crazy shit he and his brother do to take a woman out to dinner, especially not a woman so beautiful. Of course she was incredibly nice too, but he began to wonder if beauty was all she really had.

"Okay. Someone that beautiful… She's probably dumb as rock or way too into herself." He said in his head.

"Stop it! You're going." He finally said to his reflection, ending his inner argument.

After getting dressed, Sam opened the bathroom door, letting some of the built up steam to flow out and continued to pamper himself in front of the mirror.

"Hey Sam! I think I have a lead on this weird case. There is this Peter Lasko guy who seems to be connected to everyone who died." Dean said, flipping through various newspapers as he spoke.

"Sam?" Dean called out, after not getting an answer.

When Sam stepped out of the bathroom he was buttoning up a black shirt, "You think this shirt looks okay? I was debating between this and the green-"

"Did you hear what I said?" Dean cut in.

"Uh…. No."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Go with the green. Black makes your head look big."

"Thanks. I think."

After collecting his wallet and jacket, Sam eyed Dean's keys on the nightstand, realizing Dean hadn't actually told him he could use the car.

When Sam reached for them, Dean came out of nowhere and swiped them, "I think not little brother."

"How exactly am I supposed to pick Sophia up without a car?"

"Maybe the hotel rents bikes." Dean suggested unsympathetically.

"Dean. Let me use the car." Sam snapped back.

"With that attitude? No."

"Dean, may I please use the car?" Sam forced out in as nice a way as possible.

"Sure, but have her back in one piece or I kill you." Dean tossed the keys to his brother with a grin on his face, making it clear he was only trying to get Sam riled.

"You can be such an ass." Sam said walking to the door.

"Have fun you crazy kid!" Dean called after him.

Although Sam found Sophia's house right away, he circled the block once, deciding against the date. Once he talked himself into it again he was 15 minutes late. He surveyed the colonial style house as he walked to the door. It was quite large for a young single librarian.

Just before he had a chance to knock, the door opened to Sophia, looking more beautiful then ever, in a sleek summer dress and her hair gathered atop her head, letting tendrils frame her face. The sight of her caused Sam's stomach to tingle slightly. He cleared his throat, hoping that when he spoke his voice wouldn't crack.

"Sophia, you look great."

Closing the door behind her, she stepped outside and the two began walking to the car, "Thanks, I haven't been on a date in awhile. It was hard to pick out an outfit."

"That makes two of us then," Sam laughed running his fingers through his hair has he held the car door open for her.

"Then I guess we have an excuse if things get awkward." Sophia said before Sam closed the door.

The drive to the restaurant was the easy part. Sam had the distraction of driving to ease his mind. The conversation was light and seemed trivial, as it was clear they were both nervous. It helped Sam relax and stop thinking about how inexperienced he is with dating.

When they got to the restaurant and sat down though, Sam took one look at Sophia and his nerves flared again. Her eyes sparkled in the low lighting. They kept catching each other's eye, causing both to blush. The feeling felt so nice and new to Sam; it felt normal.

"Can I start you off with drinks?" The waiter asked, directing most of his attention to Sophia.

They both hesitated, waiting for the other to go first when Sophia finally said, "I'll have a gin and tonic."

"Same." Sam said, his mind blanking.

After a long moment of silence, Sophia initiated conversation, "So tell me, Sam. What's it like being a writer? You must be traveling a lot for this book you guys are writing."

It took a moment for Sam to remember that Dean had told her that. As he was thinking of a way to respond he realized he could say anything he wanted. At this realization, he became suddenly relaxed. He could tell her anything about himself because in a few days, he was leaving.

"Well, it's more of a hobby really," he said with a sudden boost of confidence, "I'm actually a lawyer."

"Really? You seem so young-"

"You know a lot of people say that." Sam said. The more he talked the more things he thought of to say. Anytime Sophia tried to interject, he would interrupt her with more information about himself.

For Sophia, it was the longest date she had ever been on and Sam was none the wiser as to what an ass he was being.

Once they had finished their dinner, Sophia was relieved at the prospects of going home. Earlier that day, when she saw Sam she was instantly attracted to him. He was cute and clearly nervous. It was charming. But now all she was seeing was a pompous ass and she couldn't get out of his presence quicker.

"Are you thinking of having dessert?" The waiter asked as he cleared the table of their plates.

"No!" Sophia blurted out.

Sam was taken aback by her directness, but blew if off as her just really not wanting dessert, "I guess we'll just take the check."

Sophia forced a smile and the thanked the waiter.

"So, as I was saying-" Sam began.

"God, you know, I think those drinks really got to me. I am beat. I should probably head home." Sophia said, forcing a yawn.

At this, Sam could tell something was wrong, but didn't take the time to figure out what.

"How about I wait in the car while you pay." Sophia suggested.

"Um, yeah sure." Sam replied, and watched as Sophia left the table and headed outside.

He was completely bewildered and sat at the table for a moment trying figure out what just happened.

The waiter returned with the check and gave Sam a goofy grin, "You gonna hit that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sophia. Are you and her gonna… you know….?" The waiter smiled perversely.

Sam furrowed his brow and placed some cash down on the table, trying not to think about the inappropriate question.

He walked outside and saw Sophia sitting in the car, looking bored.

"Dinner was good." Sam smiled, as he started the engine.

"Mmhmm."

The rest of the ride was silent. Sam had lost all of his confidence from before. Sophia though was just glad Sam stopped talking for the moment.

When they pulled up to the curb at Sophia's house, Sam opened his door with the intention of opening the door for Sophia but she quickly shot him down.

"No, thanks I can get it. Thanks for dinner!" She said and got out.

"Uh, goodnight!" Sam called out from the car.

Sophia gave a little wave and walked inside.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked himself out loud.

He started the car and began to drive to the motel. As he drove he played the night over in his head from start to finish. At first he couldn't think of anything wrong.

"I made good conversation. I was polite." He thought.

And then it hit him.

He didn't know anymore about Sophia then he did when he picked her up for dinner. He realized he was so caught up in trying to impress her that he left no room for her to speak. He didn't ask her a single question in an attempt to get to know her.

"I am an ass!" He yelled, slamming his palm on the wheel in frustration.

He immediately pulled a U-turn and headed back to Sophia's.


	4. Fresh Start

Sam walked up to Sophia's door. The windows were all dark except for one on the upper floor. He let out a sigh, wondering how he let himself turn into such a jerk earlier. Running his hand through his hair once, he finally reached for the doorbell and pushed, hearing the vague ring come from inside the large house. After a few moments he heard the door unlock.

Sophia opened the door, giving Sam an impatient look, "Forget something?"

Sam thought for a moment for something to say and that's when he realized he was thinking far too hard. He looked up at Sophia's beautiful face, seeing the growing inpatients.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sam blurted out.

The question took Sophia by surprise, "Excuse me?"

Sam sighed and tried explaining the sudden question by saying, "I was an ass earlier."

"That's an understatement." Sophia huffed.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said, feeling defeated by Sophia's coldness, "Well, that's all. Sorry again." And with that he turned around to leave.

"I have a younger brother and a younger sister." Sophia called out, not letting Sam get too far away.

Sam stopped walking and smiled. He turned back toward the house.

"Their names are Jamie and Steve." She continued, smiling back at Sam, "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said, walking back toward the door.

As Sam walked through the door, Sophia asked him if he wanted a glass of wine. He accepted the offer and watched her leave the foyer.

"Make yourself comfortable!" She called out.

Sam walked into the living room, taking in the beautiful interior of mahogany wood trims and earth tone furniture. He placed himself in an oversized green chair just as Sophia entered the room, handing him a glass of red wine.

"Thanks." He said, nervously, sipping the wine.

He watched Sophia sit down on the matching couch and give him a curt smile before sipping from her own glass.

"So tell me about your brother and sister." Sam said politely, hoping to break the ice that was forming between them.

She explained that they were both younger and that her brother Steve now lives in Florida and that her sister lives with her husband and son in a neighboring town.

Sam realized as he listened to Sophia that he could sit there all night listening to her speak. Her voice was as smooth as her perfect skin looked and she spoke with confidence.

"Is Dean your only sibling?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah he is. He can be a bigger ass than me, if you can believe it, " He laughed, "But I love him. I suppose that's the way brothers are supposed to be though."

They both laughed and the tension that was between them disappeared. Before either of them knew it they conversed with ease, intrigued by each other. Neither realized that a couple of hours had passed by them.

Sam learned that the large house was left to Sophia by her parents when they passed away years ago in a car accident. This of course led to Sam explaining his mother and father's death (leaving out some of the particulars of course). This portion of the conversation was a bit too sobering for both of them and Sophia quickly grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen.

Sam was turned on by Sophia's passion for art and literature. She took him to another room, showing him her small collection of paintings that was left by her parents. When they came back into the living room, Sam placed himself by Sophia on the couch and placed his empty wine glass on the table in front of him.

"Would you like some more wine?" She asked, starting to get up.

Sam placed a gentle hand on her arm, "No, thank you, I think 3 glasses is my limit. I still have to drive."

She smiled and leaned back against the couch, blushing at Sam's light touch.

He quickly pulled his hand away, "There is something I should tell you."

"What?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, looking down at the coffee table in front of him. He drew his eyes back to Sophia, "Dean and I… we aren't really writers."

There was no look of surprise on Sophia's face, "Yeah I figured."

"Really? How?" Sam asked, confused.

"You guys left some of the newspaper articles out at the library. You guys seemed pretty interested in all of the weird deaths going on here. I figured you were some of those conspiracy theorists. We get a lot of you around here."

"Uh… yeah." Sam said, deciding to go along with it. He figured that was much easier than explaining what a demon hunter is, "You must think it's pretty geeky."

"I don't actually. Let's just say I am a huge fan of the X-Files." She assured.

They both laughed and when the laughter died down Sam looked at a still smiling Sophia.

"Can I kiss you right now?" He asked nervously.

"Did you seriously just ask to kiss me?"

"Well I didn't want to make a bigger ass of myself by forcing a kiss onto you." He pointed out.

"Honestly, Sam, I have been waiting for the past hour for you to kiss me, so if you don't do it soon-"

Sam interrupted Sophia's words by placing a tender kiss on her lips. It caught Sophia off guard but she quickly fell into it and moved in closer to him.

When they both pulled away, Sam couldn't help but smile, "Was that soon enough for you?"


End file.
